Daughter of White
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Based off the song: "Daughter of White" by Haku Yowane. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Forest

"Why, Mother? Why is my hair different from everyone else's in the village?" asked a young, albino girl with red eyes to her mother. The grown lady looked down at her 6 year old daughter, biting her lip. She and her daughter had been living in a village where everyone has the most beautiful, vivid green hair. All except for them, the maiden and her daughter with the white hair. Not that their white hair wasn't beautiful, but it made them different from everyone. "Why do you ask, Haku?" she asked her daughter, returning to cutting vegetables for dinner. "Well, because, when I was at school," she began, "there was a boy who asked me." She stopped cutting the celery. She would always feel comfortable answering her daughter's questions, but this one?

Now, she had raised her daughter to love herself no matter what, even if she did have white hair. When they had first moved to the village, everyone had always stared at them; always asking them why they wanted to live in a village where everyone-except them-has green hair. She knelt down to her daughter and tousled her shoulder length hair, causing her to smile. "Haku-chan," she said, "Your hair is different because God made it that way for a reason." Her daughter tilted her head in a coy, childish manner. "That reason being that we live in a village where everyone has the same hair colour makes us both different from everyone." her loving mother explained. "You love your white hair, don't you?" she inquired; Haku nodded. "And God loves your white hair, too."

Haku giggled.

10 years later…

The now 16-year old Haku Yowane made her way through the village, her groceries slipping out of her hand slowly. She didn't notice they were slipping; she was too busy crying. Her mom had died two months ago, leaving her to live alone. Since she was sixteen years old, she didn't have to live alone, because sixteen is the legal age in the village to live alone if you don't have your parents with you. (A/N: Audience: WHAT?! Me: What?! You all know this takes place in the medieval times! Fuck it, I'm just winging it!) Without her mother here to guide her and remind her how unique she is with her white hair, people have just kept on laughing and despising at her for her hair. People would point and say to their friends/neighbors "Look, there she is! The Daughter of White." and "Nobody with hair like that should be welcome here." Haku would hear all the whispers and tears would well up in her eyes. Even the marketplace workers would stare at her before, after, and during selling her the goods she asks for when shopping. "Daughter of White" was now her nickname.

"Oh my!"

The goods had finally slipped out of her arms, spilling on the dirt road. The spilling groceries incident made the albino break down and start to cry again. "I'm sorry for being alive…" she whispered to herself. For two months now, saying that was a bad habit and thereby convinced her that she was living a meaningless existence.

"Are you okay?"

Haku's red eyes looked down to see a boy with yellow hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes; he was holding up her groceries in his arms. He appeared to be about 14 years of age, wearing a black and yellow suit bearing the crest of a royal family of some sort. He was only a few inches shorter than she, but she still felt somewhat "outnumbered" by him. She still had her mind on how she longed for green hair. Then again, what was a boy with yellow hair doing in the Green Village? "You know, Miss," the boy said. His voice was a little more high pitched, but still had the flow of an average fourteen year old boy's voice; "You're the only one in this village I've seen that doesn't have green hair."

Haku sighed; the blonde boy sensed what he had said was rude and immediately said sorry. "It's fine…" the albino replied, "My name is Haku Yowane." she added, curtseying. Blonde gave her a pleasing smile. "Len. Len Kagamine." They shook hands. "So, what is your business here, Kagamine-kun?" Haku inquired. "Please, just call me Len." he said shaking his hand, "I'm on my way back to the Yellow Kingdom after running errands for my Princess Rin." he explained. Haku nodded in understanding.

After bidding farewell to Len, Haku started out for home as it was starting to get cold and dark out. She put her groceries away and stared at her hair. " _God loves your hair too…"_ Those words from her mother's lips never left her head or her heart. However, she still was an outcast with her white hair. She decided to go to her special place.

Haku's special place was deep in the woods, where an old tree stands. It supposedly was the first tree that God ever put on the Earth, thereby giving people a place to pray when in time of sorrow, need, or loneliness. However, many people have long forgotten about it; it was abandoned. One time, when Haku was ten, she and her mother when hiking in the woods looking for herbs that only grew in the forest. Then, Haku-being a curious little kid-wandered off in search of a butterfly that was flying away. After she finally caught the butterfly, she soon noticed that she was standing in front of a large oak tree. Afterwards, her mother had told her the legend behind this tree. Now-ever since her mom's death-she will come to this legendary tree and pray to God.

"I wish, I hope, and I pray to God… Please, anyone just be my friend. I feel so alone all the time. Please… Please… Please… Amen…"

* * *

First chapter done! I noticed that there weren't any Daughter of White stories out there, so, I should make one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Village

Haku went to the tree to pray again.

However, this time when she went to pray she tripped over something that was at the foot of the tree! The tree didn't have that long of roots, so, that wasn't it. Looking back, the albino girl gasped as her crimson eyes shrunk in disbelief. For what she saw, was a girl. She looked to be about 16 or 17 years old, she had the most beautiful green hair out of any of the villagers that she had ever seen that was in two long pigtails. She was beautiful; very beautiful. She seemed to be unconscious. "Is she…" Haku shakily knelt down to the green-haired girl to check for signs of life. Checking for a pulse was one way. So, she did what she needed to check it. There was a pulse, but just barely. Her heartbeat was steady, but it was slower than a normal heartbeat. 'I should help her. That's the kind thing to do.' Haku thought. She picked up the girl bridal style and started to carry her to her cottage.

When arriving at the cottage, Haku placed the girl on her bed, covering her up in her mother's quilt. 'Okay… First thing: Hot towel.' she thought. Then she walked over to the boiling pot of water that resided over the fire whose flames were like a pulsing heart. Haku took the lid off the top making the bubbles pop lively. She took the white rag out of it and started to wring it out after cooling it slightly; she placed it on the girl's head. "Just who are you?" Haku wondered, looking at the still unconscious girl. 'Maybe I should stay awake until she wakes up.' the albino thought, lighting a candle.

Later…

Haku's red eyes were still glued to the girl who hadn't moved an inch. What would happen when she woke up? Would she make fun of her for her white hair and leave? Haku looked down at her lap. "Hmm…" a soft moan came. Haku looked up and saw the greenette starting to wake up! Thinking quickly, Haku ran over to the girl, ready to greet her. The girl opened her eyes slowly revealing beautiful orbs as green as her hair. The girl sat up and began to rub her temples. "Uhh… What happened? Where am I?" Haku decided to let the green haired girl know that she wasn't alone in the room. "Um, Miss?" she tried. That did the trick! The greenette turned her head over to see the albino girl. "Who are you?" she asked Haku. 'No sign of discomfort. That's good.' the albino thought, relaxed a little. "My name Haku Yowane," she began. "and you are?"

"Miku… Miku Hatsune." she replied. Haku nodded in understanding. Haku then explained how she got here, and that left Miku in awe. "I see…" she said. "How did you get by the tree?" Haku inquired, rinsing the cloth. "I don't really remember…" Miku replied sadly, "But, I need to let my mom and dad know where I am!" she exclaimed, worried. Haku sat her back down. "Don't rush yourself, Miku-chan! You're gonna get dizzy and faint again." she explained, rinsing the rag and laying it upon the green's head. Miku just sighed and nodded.

For a few days, Miku stayed with Haku, getting over her headaches. Soon, they started to become close. Haku told her of her story, her mother's death, and so on. Miku said that everyone in the village loved her, because they said she had the most beautiful green hair out of anyone in the village. "Well, I wish I were like that," Haku sighed. Miku just laughed and patted her shoulder. "Well," she said, "you have the most beautiful white hair out of anyone." Haku looked quizzically at her. What did she mean by that? She was the only one who had white hair.

Haku offered to take Miku home one day, but she said she wanted to stay a little while longer. This confused the albino girl; why didn't she want to go home yet? The only two reasons she could think of were: She likes me, or she just pities me because I'm inferior. The second one made more sense, because the only one who ever liked her was her mom. She had to be sure, even though she already knew the answer.

Miku had offered to make a dish that her mom had taught her to make for dinner, and Haku took this as an opportunity to ask her. "Hey, Miku?" she asked after clearing her throat. Miku said, "Hm?" in response. Haku gulped in nervousness. "Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked. Miku jolted slightly. "Is it because I'm so inferior to you? Is it because you pity me because I'm the only albino in this village?" Miku didn't respond for a while. Haku felt tears well up in her eyes; she couldn't handle it anymore! She dashed out of the house and into the woods.

Her tears stung her face the more quickly she ran. She should've known that was going to be the answer to her question. As soon as she reached the Old Tree, she fell to her knees. The forest was quiet, not even crickets could be heard chirping. She stared up at the tree with a tearstained face. She started to pray.

"God… please take me away from here, and end my suffering forever."

She then heard footsteps approach from behind her. She whipped her head around swiftly to see… "M-Miku-chan?" Yes, it was her. She was kneeling and panting for breath, for she had been running as fast as she could go. "Why have you come?" Haku asked, turning away. Then, she felt someone embrace her; she gasped and blushed. This embrace was a foreign feeling to her. She hadn't hugged anyone ever since her mother… "Um… excuse me?" she tried. Miku pulled her up and turned her around, continuing the hug. "You ask why I'm nice to you?" she said, tightening her grip. Haku looked at Miku. "I do pity you," she admitted, "it must be awful to be shunned and made fun of because of your beautiful white hair. But there's more…" she whispered. 'More?' Haku thought, half-lidding her eyes. Miku smiled softly. "You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I love you. No one has ever made me feel like you do, Haku-chan." she explained. Haku felt her heart beat and warm up. She felt so happy, like nothing could ever break her apart again. She finally had a true friend at last…

* * *

I don't own Vocaloid! I probably never will! All rights reserved!


End file.
